Xyloglucans are 1,4-β-glucans that are substituted with α-1,6-xylosyl side chains. They are typically found in large amounts in the primary cell walls of dicots. Primary cell wall xyloglucans are tightly hydrogen bonded to cellulose microfibrils and are thought to form the major load-bearing/elastic network of the wall. Xyloglucans are useful in a number of applications, including use as biodegradable films and in human and animal nutrition. The selective capture and dry weight concentration of xyloglucans from fruit, such as cranberries, may open up novel opportunities in the field of product application (e.g., retail beverages, lozenges) relative to delivering those unique benefits.